Return to Paradise
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: With a new era about to erupt for the three worlds, Panthera heads off to be alone still upset about the child she lost. Can Hiei bring her back to her old self One Shot


Return to Paradise  
  
Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Lost Paradise; basically Panthera runs from Makai in grief and goes back to the land of her foremothers.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was midnight two weeks after Panthera miscarried as a result of an attack, and she was wide awake looking up at the ceiling, one of her husband's arms was wrapped around her waist loosely while he lay on his stomach next to her. She still hadn't stopped thinking about the children they might have been. The red satin sheets felt good against her bare arms and legs; however, it did nothing too ease the ache in her heart. She sat up in the bed she shared with her husband, her black, short-sleeved satin nightgown hung against her body loosely. Her silver eyes scanned the room taking in the flimsy silk red curtains that flapped freely in the cool breeze.   
  
She sighed and closed her eyes running her small pale hands through her long white hair. The cool scent of the dew drifted in along with the breeze, and she caught the faint scent of leather and knew that her bodyguards were close, they had become even more diligent ever since she'd been attacked. She threw back the sheets and stepped out of bed walking across the cold stone floor to her vanity. Sitting down at it and stared at her face for several minutes before summoning a small flame to her finger and lighting the small lamp that sat overhead. The flame lit up the small vanity and showed a pale woman, with sad, empty eyes. She hadn't even started to show yet and just like that she had lost it. She clutched her fingers together into fists and leaned against the vanity's table crying for what she had lost, and for what she was afraid she would never have.   
  
The sounds of more flames flickering caught her attention and out of the corner of her tear filled eyes she saw the torches that were on either side of the eight windows in her room. She also heard the fireplace spring to life and knew Hiei was awake since she hadn't done that. She felt warm hands rest on her shoulders and she looked into the mirror and saw her husband's red eyes staring back at her. She watched him move to kneel beside her chair and wrap his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a warm embrace, while she continued to cry into his bare chest.   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered softly again and again. "I am so sorry."  
  
"Hush now," he whispered rubbing her back. "It's not your fault, it's not your fault."  
  
They stayed like that until she cried herself to sleep, then he gently picked her up and placed her back in the bed before climbing back inside next to her and pulling the sheets over them.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Panthera awoke in the middle of the day disorientated; she was surprised, but not disappointed, to see that Hiei was still beside her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked softly. "Shouldn't you be out scouting the area or something?"  
  
"My place is here beside you Panthera," whispered Hiei. "Always remember that no matter where you go I will always be with you. Do you feel up to a meeting with Yomi, Mukuro, Enki, and their generals?"  
  
Panthera thought for a moment before nodding her head, "Sure."  
  
"Good," said Hiei kissing her nose. "Then let's get up and get dressed so we can greet them."  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
An hour later Panthera was dressed in a light pink and white kimono with a pink obi; while Hiei wore his usually black pants and black shirt with a red sash, and as usual his sword hung at his side. They walked into the throne room, Kurone and Suki on either side of them, and saw that the Generals and their guards were already waiting for them. They parted and bowed respectfully to them as they passed. The couple sat on the thrones while their two body guards took up their positions by the thrones.   
  
"What is the meaning of this meeting may I ask?" asked Panthera softly.  
  
"It as come to our attention that the demons of hell might seek to attack the three worlds," said Enki.  
  
"Then why are not the representatives of all three worlds here?" asked Hiei.  
  
"They will be shortly," said Flareics walking into the room with Raven, who took their own seats on their thrones.   
  
The Fire Demon King spoke the truth for only a few seconds later the rest of the Reikai Tentai and their mates entered the throne room. Though since most gatherings were joyful occasions, the recent events of the past and the events that may happen in the future made the present meeting more serious.   
  
"Are you sure that this might happen?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
"Quite sure," said Yomi. "One of my scholars discovered this old myth somewhere in one of the older rooms below my castle."  
  
"Since when do you have scholars?" asked Kurama raising an eyebrow.  
  
"His mate made him get some," said Mukuro before Yomi could answer. "The old boy might get an IQ yet."  
  
"Can we please try not to kill each other today?" asked Panthera.  
  
"Only if he promises to behave."  
  
"I am not the one always starting the arguments."  
  
"No," said his mate Oniyuri cheerfully. "You are the one that always starts the brawls."   
  
"Why are you starting on me?"  
  
"Let's get on with this meeting please," said Hiei rolling his eyes heavenward.   
  
"All right," said Yomi sighing.  
  
"What did the myth say?" asked Panthera.   
  
"Basically that there are three different myths the human myth, the demon myth, and the Reikai one," said Yomi. "Why the demon one was on my property don't ask me."  
  
"Are you going to tell us what it said or not?" asked Hiei in annoyance.   
  
"If you would hold on I will get it," said Yomi pulling a piece of paper from the folds of his sash. "Here it is." He said before reciting the faded words on the yellowed piece of parchment.   
  
"Within the Blue Moon of October   
  
There shall be born eight children of mixed blood.  
  
Four shall be girls,  
  
Four shall be boys.  
  
They will all know this rhyme.   
  
They will be born of high class Demons  
  
And noble Humans.   
  
They will defend Makai when the Great War comes.   
  
They will know each other and the codes of old.  
  
Two shall be gifted with Heavenly Fire,  
  
Two shall be gifted with Earth Lady's Desire  
  
Two shall be gifted with the Snow Queen's Hand.  
  
Two shall be gifted with Makai's Great Land.  
  
They shall join with others like them,  
  
They shall be joined or all will die.  
  
They shall be joined and win this hand.  
  
They shall be joined or Darkness wins the land.  
  
They shall be joined or darkness will Triumph."  
  
Yomi passed the paper around and everyone read it carefully.  
  
Yuusuke whistled, "Well; anyone have any ideas for whom these eight might be?"  
  
"No," said Yomi looking at the former Reikai Tentai. "We don't; although we thought that maybe the four of you would know."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
"He means the prophecy could be pointing to you and the children you might bear," said Raven slowly.   
  
"Oh," said Yuusuke softly. "But that is ridiculous. Come on, none of us fit into these descriptions!"  
  
"Perhaps the prophecy wasn't speaking more in station terms but in character," said Raven. "Something you all have."  
  
"True," said Yuusuke grinning. "What will we do now?"  
  
"Well for now," said Koenma. "I suggest we all get some men working on this. We will meet again next month. Does that sound good with everyone?"  
  
The entire group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good," said Enki. "Meeting dismissed."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Panthera sat in her room and stared out the window watching the birds fly by overhead, Hiei was training with Kurama and wouldn't be back for at least an hour. And she needed to get away for awhile and be alone and she knew exactly where she would go to do that: she would go home and stay there for time.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
When Hiei got back to the bedroom he shared with Panthera the first thing he noticed was his mate's absence. He saw a note and upon reading it discovered that she had gone back to the land of her mothers. He sighed feeling abjected for leaving his mate only for so long. He should have known his absence wouldn't have helped her at all. His actions must have made her feel derelict- he should have spent more time with her then what he did last night. He winced thinking of the diatribe he would receive from her father when he found out; that was, if he ever did find out.   
  
He sighed and walked out of the bedroom, heading toward the portal that connected his world with the one Panthera used to live in. He was an agnostic about some things, like when it came to praying about things, but he prayed to the Almighty One to keep his wife safe and prevent her from doing anything rash until he got there.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Panthera walked through the woods of her foremothers; the last time she walked through the woods had been with Hiei. She smiled remembering how much fun they had had together before they had together. It seemed now that ever since the miscarriage fun was not something she enjoyed anymore. She wished it hadn't had happened because she so wanted children, something to prove her love to Hiei. What if she was unable to have children from here on? She frowned at that thought not liking it at all. No, she was meant to have children and one day she would have them- perhaps the time was not yet right- one day when the time was right perhaps she would have children. She would just have to be patient and wait.   
  
She stopped in the middle of a clearing when she saw the small slab of stone that had been carved into the planet earth with the name 'Fieroa-hime' written in the middle. Fieroa was the name of the child she had miscarried she knelt by the stone and kissed its surface before standing up and continuing to walk through the woods. She stopped when she saw a man dressed in black standing between two trees.   
  
"Hiei," she whispered softly.   
  
"Panth-chan," he whispered moving to stand beside her. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I needed time to think."  
  
"Is this about what happened?"  
  
"No," said Panthera softly not looking in his eyes.   
  
"Don't lie to me," whispered Hiei.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Panthera near tears.  
  
"But I do," said Hiei brushing the tears away.  
  
"I want children Hiei! I want a family!"  
  
"Well then," said Hiei kissing her forehead tenderly. "Let's start making one."  
  
"Here?!"  
  
"Of course," smirked Hiei. "You did say this is where you were conceived, so maybe we will have better chance on Mother Earth."   
  
Hiei's smirk turned to a soft smile and he lay down on his back pulling her down beside him.   
  
"Are you sure Hiei?" asked Panthera still not certain about what he wanted.   
  
"Sure why not," said Hiei kissing her lips quickly. "There is no one around her for miles. We have the entire forest to ourselves, besides I am sure your foremothers wouldn't let anyone sneak on what we are doing."  
  
Panthera blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck letting him roll on top of her.   
  
"I love you," he whispered kissing her forehead lightly.   
  
"And I love you as well," said Panthera sweetly.  
  
Hiei smiled warmly and kissed her full on the mouth, and then the trees bowed down their branches covering the young couple. That night eight children were conceived, they would be destined for greatness. Eight children born to the former Reikai Tentai they would help save the three worlds when the time came.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Lady Kyia for betaing 


End file.
